1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a tray designed to hold utensils proximate a window, such as over a kitchen sink.
2. Description of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Frequently kitchens are designed so that the user of the sink may look through a window as a reward for enduring the drudgery of washing dishes or the like. Unfortunately, most sinks do not have convenient receptacles for a number of utensils proximate the sink. Such utensils may include, but are not limited to sponges, steel wool, towels or more conventional utensils like forks, knives and spoons.
While window boxes for flowers and the like do exist as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,946,522; 4,748,770; 4,897,958; and Des. 337,938, these devices are not designed to function interiorly over a sink, and may interfere with the operation of the faucet handle. Thus, there remains a need for, and it is an objective of the present invention to provide, an interiorly mounted utensil tray which is adapted to fit over a sink and accommodate the faucet handle.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a multi-compartment utensil tray which may be positioned proximate the sink for the storage of utensils therein.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a utensil tray with a means for leveling spacing the utensil tray from the interior surface of the wall.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a method of storing utensils proximate a sink.
These and other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawing figures.